


Caffeine & Consequences

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Phasma/Thanisson pairing, College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overuse of caffeine, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “How’s it looking for you?”“Not so bad, but it’s mostly been continuous assessment this year, so there’s only three-”Hux dropped his bag on the table, drawing glares from the other students. He ignored them, setting a coffee cup and several cans of red bull on the table.“Oh, please, tell me you’re not…” Ren began.“Oh, he is,” Phasma answered him, resting her chin in one hand as they watched Hux mix his caffeine drinks indiscriminately. The horror of the concoction was written across Ren’s face as he watched Hux lift and swirl the contents.“We, who are about to die…” he muttered.Hux caught his eye, a manic gleam shining in his own eyes; “Salute me.”* ** *** ** *Armitage Hux, student, overachiever and amateur beverages alchemist, has long survived on excessive caffeine to see him through deadlines and exams. This is the story of what happens after.





	1. Kylo

It was, as these things went, an almost perfect Saturday afternoon.

Kylo sat on the floor beside his bed, a pillow cushioning his back against the hard edges of the bed frame. He had an old sci-fi novel in his left hand, dog eared and well loved; propped against his bent knees, leaving his right hand free to turn the pages. His right hand hovered over a still warm mug of tea, the steam leaving his fingers just damp enough to turn the pages with ease. The whisper of dusty yellowed pages was the only thing that disturbed the quiet of the room, the turning of pages briefly sending dust motes to swirl in the sunlight streaming in through the open window. He curled his toes occasionally in those same rays, enjoying the time to idle in the sunshine that came with the end of exams.

Kylo turned the page, hand lowering slowly but never making contact with the mug on the carpet beside him as if completely engrossed by the story he was re-reading for the umpteenth time. In truth, only half his mind was on the story he knew almost by heart, the other was already drifting towards thoughts of lunch, and the possibility of sprawling outside in the afternoon sun.

A shifting in the covers behind him had him looking over one shoulder, waiting to see if the creature wrapped within would, this time, win its fight with the blankets. When a pained groan was the first thing to break free, he grinned, letting the book fall closed on one finger, twisting on the floor so he could rest one elbow on the bed and watch the ensuing battle unfold.

It began with an undulation of the blankets, an uncoordinated movement in which noise was the only refugee. The movements became more violent, but fitful, a careful gathering and expenditure of effort as the battle became pitched. When one hand finally broke free of the blankets near the top of the bed, Kylo settled for resting his chin on his forearm; he didn’t think cheering at that moment would go down particularly well. A brief period of rest and panting followed before the second hand emerged, the blankets then shuffled down until a mess of hair atop red rimmed eyes found Kylo’s amused stare.

“Good morning,” he whispered. “Or good afternoon, rather.”

Hux groaned in such a way that farmyard vet would have felt compelled to reach for their shotgun. He made the act of dragging one arm down over his eyes seem like a great accomplishment. Kylo tried to hide his smile behind his arm as he waited. He dragged his thumbnail over the pages of the book, tempted to start reading again while he waited for further response from Hux. Before long though, Hux dragged one hand over his face and looked at Kylo. 

Kylo closed the book fully, tossing it onto his nightstand, turned to kneel facing the bed. He lifted the lukewarm cup of tea from the floor, holding it steady as he reached for the bottle of aspirin in the nightstand drawer. He pushed the mug towards Hux, watching the tilt of the liquid carefully as he fought with the bottle cap. 

“It's tea,” he stated as Hux tried to focus on the mug. Hux struggled to one elbow as Kylo tipped the white pills into one hand. He lifted the mug, staring suspiciously at the liquid all the while, before taking a sip. Instantly he grimaced, leaving Kylo to grab the mug to stop the contents ending up on his sheets. 

“That's not tea,” Hux croaked. 

“You're welcome,” Kylo replied dryly. “Hold out your hand.”

When Hux grudgingly complied, Kylo tipped two of the pills into his hand. 

“Painkillers. You-”

Kylo stopped as Hux threw the tablets into his mouth, gagging when the tablets resisted being swallowed dry, and again when he took a large gulp of tea to wash them down. Kylo took the mug back as Hux collapsed back on the bed with a groan. 

“Kill me.”

“Nah, don't think I will,” Kylo smirked as he placed the mug beside his book. When he looked back, Hux was glaring at him.

“Fuck you.”

Kylo laughed, feeling not the slightest bit guilty when Hux winced at the noise. 

“You're enjoying this too much.”

“Less than you might think,” Kylo muttered, eyeing the rumpled sheets of his bed, his own back complaining the night spent on the too small couch. He sighed, sitting back and resting his hands on his thighs.

“Come on, you'll feel better if you get up.”

“Liar.”

“You need some fresh clothes. And a shower.”

“No.”

“I assure you, my nose is working far better than yours right now, and yeah, you do.”

Hux sneered and attempted to roll away from Kylo, succeeding in only turning his head away on the pillow. 

“Last chance Hux.”

A whiney noise of protest was the only response.

“Alrighty then.”

Kylo stood, and in one easy motion, slotted his arms under Hux and lifted him bodily from the bed. Hux squawked in a mixture of surprise and protest, a protest Kylo fully ignored as he carried him into the bathroom. 

“Kylo, the fuck... no. Kylo no. Put me down. Not here, fuck you. Ack!”

Kylo knew he'd pay for this at some point in the not distant future, as he set Hux, fully clothed apart from his shoes, into the bathtub, and turned the shower on full blast. Part of him regretted not having brought his phone with him, so he could take a picture and once and for all prove to Hux that he truly looked like a drowned cat when he tried to glare with water plastering his hair to his head. 

Kylo’s smugness lasted only until he noticed Hux’s shivering. With a soft sigh, Kylo folded Hux’s legs into the tub, and sat down on the edge to lean in and began undressing him, heedless of the water beginning to soak his sweatpants. 

Hux turned his head to the side as Kylo began to undo the buttons of his shirt, his lips pinched tight. He seemed even paler with his hair darkened by the water. Hux’s exposed belly heaved as he breathed hard, and Kylo frowned at him. 

“You gonna get sick?”

Hux shook his head.

“You sure?”

Hux’s eyes drifted closed as he panted, and Kylo waited until he shook his head again. 

“C’mon then,” he said gently, hauling Hux up so he could peel the sodden shirt from his shoulders. There was little enough space for them, so Kylo pulled Hux against his chest as he maneuvered Hux under the water, adjusting the dial to something warmer. 

Hux clung to his t-shirt, making little noise as Kylo began to massage shampoo into his hair. The bubbles were washed away as quickly as he produced them, but he hoped Hux would feel better for it. Kylo squirted a generous dollop of conditioner into his palm, content for the moment to keep running his fingers through Hux’s hair. 

“You doing ok there?”

Kylo almost missed the wet sniffle, which could just as easily have been the result of trying to breathe against Kylo’s wet shirt. 

“Hux?”

Hux’s hands tightened at Kylo’s sides, gripping the t-shirt like his life depended on it. 

“Are you crying?”

Another sniffle. 

“...no.”

Kylo rested his chin on top of Hux’s head, running his palms in broad stripes up and down his back. Despite the heat of the shower, Hux’s skin still felt a little clammy. 

“Let’s get you out of here.”

Kylo turned off the shower and carefully peeled Hux’s grip from his clothes. He stepped out of the tub, shedding his t-shirt and pants on the tiled floor, keeping his back to Hux the whole time to allow him and his dignity to pull themselves together. 

Grabbing the towels, he wrapped one over his hips, covering his damp boxers, before wrapping the second around Hux’s shoulders. Before he could be stopped, he settled a smaller towel on Hux’s head and rubbed his hair vigorously. 

“Nngh!”

Hux flailed at Kylo, leaning away from him as much as the space would allow. Kylo paused, his hands still holding the towel in place. 

“No?”

“Everything hurts,” came the forlorn reply. 

Kylo smiled as he pulled the towel down, leaving Hux’s hair fluffed up at all angles. He might even be cute if he wasn’t so pathetic right now. 

“Would dry clothes help?”

Hux looked down, clutching his towel around him. He toed the lump of fabric that was his shirt. 

“What clothes?”

“I’ll give you some of mine to wear.”

Hux lifted his head slowly to fix Kylo with the same glare he had given the shirt. 

“They’ll be swimming on me. I can’t go home in those.”

Kylo reached out, offering Hux his hand to step out of the tub. 

“Hux, you’re not going anywhere.”

“But-”

“You’re in no state to take care of yourself right now.”

“So you’re playing nursemaid,” Hux scoffed, wincing as he pressed his hand to his temple. 

“Still alive, aren’t you?”

“Doubtful.”

Kylo snorted as he returned to his bedroom, rifling through his closet to pull on a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants. He had another set in hand as Hux stumbled from the bathroom, sitting down heavily on the side of the bed. Kylo tossed the clothes beside him when he made no move to take them. He stood watching him as Hux stared at a random point on the carpet. When Hux made to tip over, Kylo surged forward and set him upright again. 

“I’ll thank you not to lie on my sheets in wet clothes.”

Hux sneered halfheartedly as Kylo removed the towel, pressing the t-shirt into Hux’s hands. Hux fought with the fabric, recreating a smaller version of the battle that he’d already had with the sheets that morning. 

“Bloody tent,” sounded from inside the t-shirt before he finally found the opening to pull his head through. “I just want to sleep.”

“You need to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“That’s because your body’s forgotten what food is.”

“I’ve been eating-”

“Caffeine isn’t a food group, Hux.”

“It is at finals.”

“Eat something Hux. Drink too. Then you can rest again.”

“I’m not drinking anymore dishwater.”

“No more tea,” Kylo said, smiling. “Fair enough.”

Kylo moved towards the door of his bedroom, pausing with his hand on the handle. 

“I’m going to start getting something together. But if I don’t see you out there in two minutes, I’m going to dump you in the shower again.”

Kylo laughed as Hux looked up from fighting with his belt to stick his tongue out at Kylo. The kitchen area was usually shared with four other students, but their exams had finished a week earlier and they’d already headed home. Only Kylo’s engineering exams had kept him here this long. 

Setting a pan on the stove to heat, he removed a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread that had seen better days and began setting them up to make french toast. Or his version of it at least. It should be simple enough for Hux to be able to keep down, without realising the dire state of Kylo’s pantry. He had been surviving mostly on takeout for the last two weeks, which he could feel now in the sluggishness of his body, but would tend to in the gym over the long summer months as he waited for his results. 

He held a hand over the pan to check the temperature, and contemplated going back in to check on Hux before the redhead came barrelling into the kitchen, clutching his sodden trousers in his hands. 

“Kylo, where’s my phone? And my wallet?”

Kylo pointed with the spatula in his other hand. 

“Relax, they’re on the table.”

Kylo turned to attend to breakfast, trying not to leave drops of egg all over the countertop as he transferred the bread to the pan. As the bread began to sizzle, he turned back to watch Hux examine his things. He pulled at his wallet with shaking hands, thumbing through the pockets to check the contents. 

“Did you go through my stuff?” he asked.

Kylo raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t remember a thing do you?”

“I...what?”

Kylo turned the bread, he answered. 

“You insisted on leaving a trail of breadcrumbs so you could find your way home,” he said. “But the shops were closed, meaning you couldn’t pick up a loaf of bread, so you started scattering the contents of your wallet around.”

“... I did what?” Hux asked in a small voice. 

“Myself and Phas ended up trailing behind you, picking everything up.”

Kylo slid the first slice of fried toast onto a plate, setting it down on the table in front of Hux. 

“So if there’s anything not there, Phas has it.”

“Oh god,” Hux groaned, screwing his eyes shut. 

Kylo turned back to the pan, and began frying off the rest of the eggy bread. By the time he was done, Hux had found his way into the dry clothes Kylo had offered him, and was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Kylo set a pint of water down in front of him. 

“If you can’t eat, at least drink something.”

“Kylo…”

“Save it ‘til you’re feeling better,” Kylo said. 

He took up a slice of the toast, folding it in half and cramming it into his mouth. He kept pushing Hux’s slice towards him until Hux relented and began nibbling along the edge. 

“Should I have cut off the crusts?”

The comment earned him a glare from Hux, and he laughed as he got up to fetch his laptop. Hux watched as Kylo set it up and topped up his water. 

“Bit early for movie night, isn’t it?” he said, tearing the toast apart on his plate. 

“Well, you’re not in any state to go anywhere. Your clothes won’t be dry until the morning. So at least this will be more interesting than staring at the countertop.”

Hux grunted his acceptance, if not his approval, and Kylo clicked play on the first of his large collection of z-list sci-fi movies that had been vetoed on their actual movie nights. They passed the rest of the day that way, Kylo trying to encourage Hux to drink and eat just enough to be able to stomach more painkillers. By the time the third movie ended, Kylo looked out to see dusk had settled outside. 

“Well, we can get you to bed now, if you still want to sleep.”

“Mmm,” Hux nodded. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to now.”

Hux had gotten increasingly jittery as the last movie played, leg dancing under the table and a twist of paper being endlessly turned in his fingers. 

“C’mon, I have a secret weapon.”

Hux pushed his chair back and followed Kylo into his bedroom. He watched as Kylo gathered up the wet clothes, draping them as best as he could over the back of his desk chair. 

“Can’t I just use one of the other rooms?”

Kylo shook his head. 

“The beds will all be stripped. And trust me, this place is freezing without any bedding.”

Hux nodded vaguely, but he didn’t seem convinced. He seemed almost on the verge of tears again, one hand rubbing absentmindedly against his arm. As quickly as he could, Kylo remade the bed and climbed in so he was against the wall. Spreading his arms, he gestured to Hux. Hux looked at Kylo incredulously. 

“Pardon me?”

“Get in.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“...It’s weird.”

“It’s my secret weapon.”

“According to who?”

“Boyfriend.”

Hux blinked at Kylo still spread out on the bed.

“You have a boyfriend?”

Kylo grimaced. 

“Ex-boyfriend.”

The standoff continued for a few moments longer, Hux swaying gently on the spot while Kylo leaned his arm against the wall rather than let it fall. 

“Hux, no way are you going to be able to out-stubborn me right now.”

Hux sighed and shuffled closer to the bed, his shoulders slumped as he gave in. Kylo allowed him to lie down, but as soon as he did, Kylo grabbed his arm, pulling him so he was lying against Kylo’s chest, caught in circle of his arms. Hux struggled briefly, but soon succumbed to the tightness of Kylo’s arms and the warmth emanating from his chest. 

“Had to make it weirder, didn’t you?,” came the muffled complaint from the region of Kylo’s chest. 

Kylo smiled in response, resisting the urge to press his chin to the top of Hux’s head, or do anything else to rile him up. 

“It’s working, isn’t it?”

“Maybe…”

Kylo grinned as he felt Hux growing heavy against him, lulled to sleep by his unbeatable secret weapon. 

* ** *** ** *

Some time early in the morning, Kylo started awake. He wasn’t sure what had woken him at first, and it took a few moments before the meaning of small noises he had heard made their way into his head. He was still half asleep when he raised an arm to stroke it over Hux’s hair down to his shoulders, rubbing circles across his back. Hux shifted under the attention, and Kylo woke up enough to hear the noises Hux had been making morph into soft sounds as he once more grew heavy against Kylo’s chest. 

Kylo turned his face to Hux’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and leaving his face there to breath in the scent of his own shampoo. Hux nuzzled into the pressure, curling his arms around Kylo, still asleep, and Kylo felt his heart contract in response. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, afraid to move in case he disturbed Hux, not wanting to get comfortable and miss any moment of this...

Ah shit.


	2. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...

Phasma was above the act of pressing her ear to the door, especially with the additional risk of disrupting her coiffure. Thankfully, Hux was making more than enough noise as he stumbled his way through his apartment to reach the door. When he threw open the door, his expression turned even darker, brows drawing in.

“What?”

“You really are just as cheerful as Kylo said.”

“When were you talking to Kylo?”

Phasma sighed and tilted her head, staring at Hux until he stepped back, gesturing her into his apartment with a wave of his hand. She thrust the paper bag in her hands into his arms as she went past, stepping gracefully over the detritus scattered across the floor, before throwing herself onto his sofa, spreading her arms across the back.

Hux closed the door and approached her, holding out the bag.

“What’s this?”

“Your clothes,” Phasma replied. “Kylo said you left his place without them.”

Hux set the bag on his kitchen table, opening it carefully to peer inside.

“I can feel you staring at me.”

“Hmm,” Phasma replied noncommittally.

“Nothing happened.”

“Really.”

Hux looked over then, to see Phasma grinning like a predator. Hux suddenly felt that he was not in possession of all the information required.

“Don’t you have some of my stuff too?” he asked.

“I do,” said Phasma, “and you’ll get it if you answer my questions.”

Hux let his shoulders slump, pulled two bottles of water from the fridge, offering one to Phasma as he turned one of the hard kitchen chairs around to sit for her interrogation.

For a long moment she simply sat looking at him, the bottle of water ignored in her hand. Hux fidgeted with his under Phasma’s stare, opening and closing the cap, downing half the bottle as he tried to look at anything but her. He frowned and cursed under his breath, trying to hold his nerve together to meet her stare. Inevitably, he snapped first.

“Phasma, what the-”

“Why did you leave early?”

Hux’s mouth dropped open. That hadn’t been the question he’d been expecting.

“I… just woke up early,” he shrugged. “I didn’t want to wake him up.”

Phasma fixed him with a Look, but at least she had stopped grinning.

“Why did you leave early?”

“I just told-”

Phasma held up one perfectly manicured hand, and Hux’s jaw snapped shut.

“Two weeks ago you were hammering on his door at 5am for some inane reason, demanding he get out of bed, and it’s not the first time you’ve pulled a stunt like that. So I don’t believe that you have a problem with waking him up.”

Hux hung his head, plastic crinkling as he twisted his bottle in his hands.

“So, are you going to tell me?”

“How did you know I left early?” Hux addressed the water bottle in his hands. The silence following that question stretched on until Hux raised his head to find that Phasma had sat forward on the couch, her imperious expression replaced by one of concern.

“Hux, you were a mess when you finished your exams. You always are.”

Hux felt his lip lift in a familiar sneer, ready to dismiss Phasma’s comments, retreating behind his usual veneer of self-depreciation, but he was stopped by the sincerity in her eyes. 

“Of course we’re going to take care of you.”

Hux held her gaze a moment longer before he lowered his eyes, coughing against a throat that had grown tight. A tissue silently encroached on his field of vision, and he snatched it from Phasma’s hand, scrunching it up in his hand. Phasma said nothing as he pulled himself together.

“So… how…”

“Kylo called me yesterday. We’d planned that I was going to come over to his place with the rest of your “breadcrumbs”,” Hux could practically hear her make the air quotes, “then we were going to take you out to eat something with actual vitamins in.”

Hux began picking at the label of the bottle, tiny pieces of torn paper gathering between his feet.

“But I wasn’t there.”

“But you’d already left,” Phasma agreed. “Kylo ended up calling me this morning about the change of plan. I called over anyway to pick up your stuff, and here I am.”

Hux nodded absently, his expression falling into a scowl as he became aware of the mess he was creating. He set the bottle down on the table behind him, then let his hands fall limp between his legs.

“So why isn’t he here with you?”

“Well that’s the thing,” Phasma replied, the conspiratorial tone sneaking back into her voice. “When I called over, he was in much the same marvellous mood you’re in now.”

“Huh.”

“So you can see why I thought something had happened.”

Hux shook his head, still staring at his hands. He heard Phasma sigh and crack the seal on her water. He raised his eyes enough to look at the ring of bright red lipstick she left around the neck. After a moment he shook himself and drew his eyes up to meet hers.

“You mentioned something about food?”

Phasma smiled.

“Yeah. Let’s do something about that.”

* ** *** ** *

“A salad bar?”

“Oh good, you do still recognise fresh food. I was worried we were going to have to start from scratch.”

Hux made a face at Phasma, which only prompted her to laugh harder as she pushed the door open.

They took seats in the darkest corner they could find, and Phasma ordered for them both while Hux hid his face in his hands. When the waiter left, Hux scrubbed at his face.

“Never again.”

“You say that every year.”

“Then why don’t you stop me?”

“That would imply that you’d even listen to us.”

Phasma snorted as she took a sip of her water.

“You’re so funny when you’re like this.”

Hux frowned at Phasma, ready to object as vigorously as his throbbing head would allow, when he was interrupted by new arrivals.

“Hey, hey, he lives!”

Thanisson looked entirely too smug as he grinned at Hux, before turning to Phasma’s proffered cheek. Dopheld slipped into the chair beside Hux, prompting Hux to glare at him before he could offer a kiss in jest, but he already had his attention fixed on the phone in his hand.

The waiter returned with their order; classic caesar for Hux, and a salad comprised almost entirely of raw vegetables for Phasma, no dressing. Thanisson stole a cherry tomato from Phasma’s plate as she lifted her fork, winking at her at he ate it.

“Cheeky. Get your own.”

“I’m going to order from the counter, get my own made up,” he replied. He slapped his palms down on the table, making Hux jump from the noise.

“Dopheld! With me!”

The two younger men left the table, Phasma’s gaze lingering on Thanisson.

“I still don’t get why you’re dating an undergrad,” Hux muttered, stabbing at a crouton until it fell apart under his assault.

“He’s cute,” Phasma shrugged. “And he does what I tell him to.”

Hux sighed, pushing his salad around the bowl.

“What, you’re prefer someone terrified of you like Dopheld?”

“Dopheld’s not terrified of me.”

“Well he wasn’t until you screamed at him.”

“I did not.”

“You did. He tried to take that awful red bull stuff from you. You pushed over his chair, planted a foot on his chest and threatened all manners of bodily harm upon his person if he didn’t return your, and I quote, “life fluid”.”

Hux paused, staring at Phasma with a growing sense of fear.

“I.. I wouldn’t.”

“Phasma grinned.

“Nah, you didn’t.”

Hux sagged in relief.

“Or did you? You wouldn’t be able to remember either way.”

Hux closed his eyes as he shook his head, determined to finish his food so he could get away from the harpy sitting opposite him. It was becoming clear that Phasma was never going to tell him what had actually happened. Thanisson and Dopheld returned from the counter, and resumed their seats, Phasma lifting an arm to wrap around Thanisson’s waist and tug him close.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked, leaning into Phasma.

Phasma looked to Hux, who shook his head.

“Well, that’s one vote for continuing to die slowly. Doph, what are you up to later?”

Dopheld started at being addressed, eyes flickering towards Hux before he shrugged.

“God, everyone is just so full of life today.”

Phasma tried to glare each of them into submission as she attacked her own salad and Thanisson’s fingers as he attempted to steal from her again. Hux rolled his eyes as the two started to fight over their food. He glanced to his side, hoping for backup, but Dopheld was absorbed once again in scrolling through his phone, happily ignoring everyone else.

Hux decided to call it a day when Phasma and Thanisson decided to share a slice of bell pepper, obviously not caring about her lipstick anymore.

Hux pushed his plate away, still half-full, fishing a crumpled note from his pocket to leave on the table. Phasma looked up from Thanisson, surprise on her face. .

“You’re leaving already?”

“Funnily enough, yes, feeling a bit third wheel here.”

“Dopheld’s still here!”

Dopheld lifted the hand holding his fork, and waved limply, eyes never leaving his screen.

“Yeah…,” Hux said, “I don’t think that counts.”

Phasma leaned forward on the table, laying down her fork to point at Hux.

“You need to talk to Kylo.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You need to thank him at least.”

“Phasma…”

“Hux.”

“You’re in trouble now,” muttered Dopheld, “that’s her mom voice.”

“No it’s not.”

Both Hux and Dopheld just looked at Thanisson then, and Hux smiled slyly until he’d turned bright red under their attention, clamping his mouth shut. Phasma ran a hand along his arm as Hux pushed his chair from the table. 

“And on that delightful note…”

“Hux please just talk him. It’s only get weird if you leave it.”

“Who said it was weird?”

“It’s weird?” Dopheld asked, looking up from his phone. “Did someone catch feels?”

Dopheld winced in sudden pain, leaning under the table to rub his leg as Phasma hissed at him.

“Where would there be feels? There are no feels,” said Hux, now sorely regretting having come out in the first place. “No one has feels.”

“Aww.”

“Especially not you,” Hux replied, stabbing his finger at a grinning Thanisson.

“Just… please talk to him.”

“Goodbye Phasma,” Hux said, walking away from the table.

“I’ll know if you have!”

Hux waved a hand in her direction as he pulled open the door, stepping outside and taking long strides to carry himself away from the restaurant.

As soon as he deemed himself far enough away, he fished in the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a somewhat battered pack of cigarettes. He lit one, drawing deep and holding it a moment before letting his head fall back to blow the first plume of smoke towards the sky.

He felt his abused body relax a little, far better than it had for the supposedly healthy food Phasma insisted he eat. Kylo didn’t like him smoking either, and tried to take them away from him as often as he could.

Hux started walking again as he thought of Kylo, and Phasma’s insistence that they talk. He was glad Thanisson had distracted her from following that line of questioning, allowing him to leave early before she could return to it. He’d never been able to hold out for long when she was truly determined to find something out.

His steps slowed as he thought back over that morning. He had woken early, he had been honest about that much. And walking home trying to hold Kylo’s oversized clothing on was not an experience he wanted to repeat any time soon. But before he’d left… He’d clearly moved around during the night, and had woken up with his back against Kylo’s broad chest, Kylo’s arms wrapped around Hux. Hux had woken up completely relaxed in the warmth or that embrace, feeling safe… and feeling something more than that too.

He’d run his fingers gently along Kylo’s arm, swallowing his whimpers when Kylo stirred in his sleep to pull him tighter and nuzzle into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Hux had wanted nothing more than to stay there, to fall back asleep there… but he’d been afraid of what would happen if he woke up there.

Hux feet dragged as he slowed and stopped. He ground the heel of his hand into his forehead, trying to chase away the memories that were bubbling to the surface. Last semester there’d been a party in Kylo’s dorm, all the apartments on that level had their doors thrown open, with music and students spilling out of each room. Drink was flowing, pizza was there for the taking, and Hux hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Kylo. 

That had been the night Phasma had first hooked up with Thanisson, so out from under her too-knowing gaze, he’d stared unabashedly at Kylo, drinking him in. It wasn’t even like he’d been wearing anything nice, just his favourite hoodie, washed so often it had faded from true black, and a pair of frayed jeans. He was drinking bottled beer, letting the neck hang easily between two fingers as he laughed with friends, and Hux had matched him drink for drink. Only he was downing red bull and vodka to try and dampen the butterflies in his stomach. Or work up the nerve, he’d never quite been able to work it out afterwards.

He’d let the alcohol singing in his veins move him through the crowd of people until he was in Kylo’s orbit, joining in the conversation half-heartedly as he focused on the way Kylo bit his lip when he was thinking. He wanted to keep asking difficult questions if he could keep Kylo doing that, but his brain seemed to be in a fog. Hux’s breath caught when Kylo leaned over and caught the sleeve of his shirt between two fingers, tugging him down the hall towards his own room, where it was quieter. 

Kylo left the door open as they crossed the threshold, Kylo setting down his beer on the table as he crossed to the sink. Hux’s heart was beating so fast he felt like he was going to float away. All he could focus on were the lines of Kylo’s body as he leaned against the sink, and Hux followed those lines like a path, brushing his hands over Kylo’s waist, softened by the hoodie. Hux could feel Kylo jump under his hands, but he turned around inside the span of his arms. Hux leaned up to kiss him then, the fog in his mind settling into a burning need under his skin. For a moment Kylo’s lips were soft under his, soft and yielding and kissing Hux back, but after a moment Kylo turned his face away, lifting his hands to wrap around Hux’s arms, holding him away. 

“Hux…”

Hux surged forward, trying to catch Kylo’s lips again, but Kylo’s only stiffened, holding him further away. 

“Hux, I can’t,” Kylo said. “This isn’t right.”

The words finally filtered through to Hux’s brain and he felt his cheeks light up in shame. He stepped back from Kylo, shaking himself free of the hands that were trying to hold him close. He couldn’t read the expression on Kylo’s face, it was something entirely too close to pity for Hux’s liking, so he turned on his heel and left the room. He made directly for the room where the vodka was being served and threw back two shots before refilling his glass and trying to find Phasma. 

Phasma had taken one look at him, removed Thanisson from her lap and had started to lead him out of the building. Hux had tried protesting, but Phasma had simply threatened to throw him over her shoulder, so he followed meekly. He tried to pretend he didn’t see Kylo chatting to the dark haired guy that had been beside him earlier, Kylo smiling while the other guy walked his fingers up Kylo’s chest and twisted the cords from his hoodie around his fingers. 

The following week, Phasma and Thannison were officially a thing. So were Kylo and Poe. Hux avoided all of them. 

Even knowing Kylo was single again, he knew Kylo’s type; dark and sultry, athletic types usually. He just didn’t have the nerve to stay there and wake up again in his arms. He was scared of making a move. He was scared of doing nothing. So he’d coaxed Kylo into loosening his grip and slipped out of the bed, sneaking out of the apartment as quietly as he could.

Reaching the end of the cigarette, he stubbed it out against a lamppost, discarding the stub in a nearby trash can. Enough was enough. He would deal with this the same way he dealt with all of the intolerably emotional problems in his life. He would simply ignore it until it went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go to my wonderful beta [Woe](http://woehuxbub.tumblr.com/), without whom I would be truly lost.


	3. Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux has some sense talked into him

Hux grunted, the plastic handles of the carrier bags cutting into his hands as he reached the third landing of the student accommodation building. Two more, and then he’d be able to have a drink and start the painful process of straightening his hands again. He took a deep breath and started up more stairs, finally reaching the level where Kylo’s apartment was. 

Sadly, ignoring his problems also meant having to stare them in the face, and he couldn’t ignore movie night unless he wanted Phasma beating down his door to demand answers. Answers she already knew and he didn’t want to give voice to. So he’d picked up twice as much beer as usual, a decision he was partially regretting now, and planned to spend the evening in sullen silence. 

As he finally reached Kylo’s floor, he saw Dopheld ahead of him, and quelled the urge to call out. He wouldn’t be heard through the headphones. So instead he watched as Dopheld kicked at the apartment door and disappeared inside. He sighed and struggled on, focusing on how soon he’d be able to put down the bags and finally be able to feel his fingers again. 

He stopped at the door and decided to employ Dopheld’s tactics, kicking gently at the door with the toe of his shoe. He could hear raised voices inside and hoped that he’d be heard over the din. It was a mixed blessing when he found he had been heard and that the door had been opened by Thanisson who was standing with arms wide, blocking Hux’s entry into the apartment. 

“Password?”

Hux frowned, feeling one of his eyelids beginning to twitch. He really needed to put the bags down. 

“Excuse me?”

“Or offering, I can take either.”

Hux pulled himself to his full height, fighting against the weight of the beer dragging at his arms, to look down at Thanisson who, to his credit, did not retreat. At least not physically. 

“P..password?”

“Phas, I’d like to offer my condolences,” Hux called into the apartment. 

“On what?” she asked, attention still fixed on her bottle of wine.

“The untimely demise of your boy toy…”

“What do ya know, correct password!”

Thanisson swung out of the way, plastering himself to the wall as Hux glared at him as he passed by. Dismissing him from his mind, Hux carried his bags into the apartment, settling them directly into the ice filled sink. He hissed as he uncurled his fingers from the handles, smiling his thanks at Phasma as she turned the tap to allow him to numb his hands under the cold water. 

Behind him he could hear Kylo argue with Thanisson about attacking the pizza, and Thanisson’s squeak as Kylo lifted him bodily away from the table. Hux was shutting off the tap to the sound of tearing cardboard, and as he dried off his hands, a pizza box lid appeared on the counter beside him bearing two slices of pepperoni, one of roast vegetables with pesto, and half a portion of cheesy garlic bread. He looked up to thank Kylo, but he’d already turned back to the table, dividing up the rest of the portions. Hux swallowed hard, and reached into the sink to grab a beer. 

They all began to get themselves comfortable around the TV, Phasma claiming the ancient lazyboy, with Thanisson climbing into her lap. Hux claimed one end of the sofa which had also seen better days, getting Dopheld to move into the middle. Doph looked at him from the corner of his eye as he shuffled over, but didn’t comment on Hux’s repositioning of him. Hux was relieved when Kylo took the last cushion at the other end of the couch without a word, sliding his laptop onto the low table. 

“Doph, would you mind setting us up?” Kylo asked. 

Dopheld leaned forward from the middle of the couch, navigating the laptop’s programs with ease. Moments later, the static on the TV disappeared in favour of the laptop’s streamed movie. Hux got up from the chair while the opening sequence was still scrolling, grabbing another beer from the sink. He look back at the blue lights washing over Kylo’s face and grabbed a second one. One that was almost swiped from his hand by Kylo as he went to retake his seat. 

“C’mon, gimme one,” Kylo said, leaning over Dopheld to try again to grab one of the bottles. 

“Get your own,” Hux muttered, twisting the cap off and drinking deep. 

“You have two right there.”

“And you’re closer to the sink.”

“Will both of you shut up,” Phasma shouted, fixing them both with a glare. Kylo threw a glare of his own as he got up, but Hux ignored him, trying to focus on the images on screen. Kylo all but threw himself onto the couch when he came back, leaving Hux dangerously close to either smashing his teeth of the bottle’s neck, or spilling it all over him. Even Dopheld looked up from his phone as Kylo threw one arm across the back of the couch, though neither of them said a word. 

Hux was surprised to find his first bottle empty already, only a few drops sliding down the glass onto his tongue. He leaned over to fetch the second from where he stashed it. He sat back just as he had before, or so he thought, but he kept being distracted by movement from the corner of his eye. He had to fight the urge to look around, and occupied himself by downing the second bottle as rapidly as the first. The motion didn’t stop, and Hux half imagined that it was drifting closer to him, almost touching the hairs at the nape of his neck, which would be sure to make him shiver. He felt the beer making his head swim pleasantly and started to tip his head back onto the cushions of the couch-

“So what’s the story with you two anyway?”

Hux’s head snapped up again at the sound of Thanisson’s voice.

“Pardon me?”

Thanisson had a sly look fixed on Hux from where he was curled up against Phasma, one that he turned on Kylo too. He was smiling like he knew more than he was letting on, and he leaned further over to set his chin in his hand as he stared at the people on the couch. Hux’s eyes flickered to Phasma, a silent entreaty to stop this before he got started, but Phasma was simultaneously trying to continue watching the movie over Thanisson’s back, while knocking his drink against his fingers, trying to get him to take it and drink instead of talking. 

“Well,” Thanisson said, brushing the beer aside, “it’s obvious isn’t it? The whole thing…”

“Hush and drink your beer sweetie” Phasma urged, pressing the bottle against his lips to try and stop any more words from tumbling out. He frowned at Phasma, taking the bottle from her and letting it drop to the floor where it tipped and spilled. Kylo cursed as the beer began to fizz over the floor, grabbing a cloth from the kitchenette and trying to mop up the spill as best as he could. Dopheld, feeling that no-one was watching the movie anymore, leaned forward to pause the laptop. 

“I just don’t get it. Why don’t you just fuck already?”

The words fell into the sudden silence of the room and for a moment no-one moved. Hux felt like he couldn’t breath, and when he was able to look, Kylo had frozen in place, staring at the sodden cloth in his hand and ignoring the beer that was starting to wick into the knees of his jeans. As Hux watched, Kylo’s face turned towards him, half hidden by his hair, but Hux could read the look on his face well enough. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, faced with an admission he didn’t want to make and the awkwardness of having to turn Hux down written over his face. 

This was everything he’d been trying to avoid. 

Hux got up from his place on the couch and took long strides towards the door. He didn’t look back, didn’t grab his jacket, just pulled the door open even as he heard Phasma calling after him. The doors of the other apartments flashed by, but he wasn’t rushing, running. That would have been… an overreaction. Emotional. That wasn’t what was going on. Hux pulled open the door to the stairwell, throwing himself down the stairs at near breakneck speed. When he slipped and almost turned his ankle two floors down, he forced himself to pause, gulping deep breaths to calm his racing heart. 

He continued at a more sedate pace, and when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he stopped dead as saw Mitaka standing there, leaning against the wall beside the elevator. Mitaka looked up, pushing himself away from the wall behind him and holding out Hux’s jacket. 

“How’d you get down here so fast?” Hux demanded. 

Mitaka threw a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the elevator that Hux had ignored in his haste. Hux rolled his eyes, saying nothing more as Mitaka fell into step beside him. Hux wanted to walk fast, stomping out his anger on the pavement and any stray pebble that dared impede his path, but somehow he found himself slowing to Mitaka’s more sedate pace, thumbs flying over his phone as he stared at the screen. 

Hux soon regretted walking beside Dopheld. Irritation burned through him, hot with the desire to go back and scream at Thanisson. As a result his feet kept moving faster, bringing him ahead of Dopheld on stiff legs, before he was forced to wait for him to catch up, hands curling into fists while his jaw clenched. 

By the third occasion, Hux stood waiting by a tree, glaring at in venomously as if expecting to see it shirk off in shame. Glaring at Dopheld had no effect; for all that he stepped cleanly around any obstacles in his path, he never looked up once to observe the stress he was adding to Hux’s shoulders. So by the time he caught up, the damn had burst, and Hux’s irritation began to burst forth. 

“The hell is his problem?” Hux spat. “What kind of question is that to ask someone?”

Hux glanced over to Dopheld, further enraged when no reaction was forthcoming. 

“It wasn’t like anything had happened… I don’t know why people keep asking about it… little fucker” he continued. 

_~ tap ~ tap ~ tap ~ tap ~_

“You probably think I’m overreacting, don't you?”

_~ tap ~ tap ~ tap ~_

“Well, you know what?” Fuck you. No one gets to judge my reactions for anything.”

_~ tap ~ tap ~ tap ~_

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this. I doubt you’re even listening to me, are you?”

_~ tap ~ tap ~_

“Just as well really. I’m not sure how much advice your phone would be able to give me.”

“You could try talking to him.”

Hux stopped dead, staring at the back of Dopheld’s head as he strolled on past. 

“Pardon me?”

“Talk to him,” he called back over his shoulder. “Novel concept, I know.”

Hux shook himself and hurried to catch up when it became clear that Dopheld had no intention of stopping. Drawing level with him, Hux asked: “Talk to Thanisson?”

“Talk to Kylo,” Dopheld replied. 

Hux opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when he saw that Dopheld had finally looked up from his phone to give him a withering look. Hux coughed past the denial that had died in this throat, simply watching Dopheld’s thumbs flying across his screen for a moment. 

“So.. how much have you heard me say just now?”

“Oh, I heard every word.”

“But.. the headphones.. How can you hear anything?”

Dopheld reached up to pluck one earbud free, offering it to Hux. Hux took it gingerly, his lip curling slightly as he held the still warm plastic as close to his ear as he dared. He waited long moments before he spoke, watching Dopheld for any clue. 

“There… there’s no music.”

Dopheld smiled like he was humouring a small child. 

“No,” he said, taking the earbud back and returning it to place, before continuing along the path. Hux jogged a step or two to fall back into step with him. 

“So.. you hear everything?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Hux chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. 

“But you never say anything.”

“Would you listen?”

Hux found himself stunned by Mitaka’s answer. He shoved his hands into his pockets, watching his feet as he walked along, lost in his own thoughts. When he looked up again, Dopheld was still typing on his phone, conversation going past too fast for Hux to even try to track. 

He felt a tightness build in his chest, biting at his lip. How much help could Dopheld really give him, when he lived in a world so different from Hux’s own. But then if he’d heard everything that had been said, so Hux wouldn’t be forced to say it again… 

“I’m listening now…”

Dopheld span on the ball of his foot, placing his phone into his pocket in the same motion. Hux found himself involuntarily taking a half step back under the weight of Dopheld’s full attention. Dopheld raised a finger and Hux’s eyes snapped to it. Dopheld smiled, satisfied he had Hux’s focus. 

“Talk to him.”

“Talk…”

“To Kylo.”

“That’s it?”

“Simple as,” Dopheld replied, shrugging. 

“It doesn’t feel that simple,” Hux muttered. 

“Never does,” Dopheld replied. 

They started walking again, and Hux was grateful now that Dopheld was walking even slower. His thoughts felt like they’d taken on physical weight, suddenly dragging him down. Hux followed blindly when Dopheld detoured towards a small coffee shop, allowing himself to be guided into a quiet corner, and have a mug of black coffee pressed into his hand. 

He kept his hands wrapped around the mug for long moments, feeling the heat burn his palms while Dopheld withdrew a charger from his pocket and plugged in his phone. He didn’t resume typing again though; instead he powered off the screen and looked at Hux. 

“Tell me what you’re worried about.”

Hux took a sip from his mug, surprised at the lightly spicy flavour. This was much nicer than his usual brew. He set down the mug and looked into Dopheld’s eyes. He had a faint smile and a patient look on his face. He already knew so much and hadn’t blabbed, so what did one more secret hurt. 

“I don’t want to get hurt,” Hux said quietly, addressing his answer to the tabletop between them. “Not again.”

“Is this a general love life thing or more specific?”

Hux hesitated, one hand coming up to rub the back of the other. Dopheld nodded. 

“What happened?”

“I tried… I tried before,” Hux said, shoulders sagging. 

“The house party doesn’t count.”

Hux’s head snapped up, his eyes narrowing. 

“The hell do you mean it doesn’t count?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Dopheld said, his smile lopsided now, “you mean the guy you’ve never shown an interest in before should have taken advantage of someone who was so drunk he could barely stand?”

“I was not-”

“You were,” Dopheld said, taking a drink from his own mug. “As one of the people who helped you home, trust me, you were.”

Hux’s cheeks flushed as he lifted his own mug again. 

“Well, what about Poe?”

“Oh. You mean the guy that hung around Kylo for three weeks without giving him a minute to himself until he could make a move on his lab partner? That guy?”

Hux blinked at Dopheld. He’d heard rumours about something happening in the engineering department earlier that year, some kind of lovers tiff, and screams of “traitor” that echoed around the building for days. He hadn’t realised that Kylo was at the centre of it all. 

“Oh,” Hux said. 

“Anything else you’re absolutely sure about that you’d like me to shatter your world view on?”

“I’m good thanks,” Hux said, smiling wryly. “I can see what you don’t say much now.”

“Not everyone can handle the truth,” Dopheld replied. 

“And the interest in conspiracy theories?”

“Makes a good cover.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence as Hux mulled over everything Dopheld had told him. Hux had only just learned all this, and Kylo had been living it for most of the past year. And he used to think he was smart. He drained the coffee cup and placed it back on the table. 

“So what’s the plan general?”

Hux snorted. Dopheld hadn’t used that term since they met playing miniatures war games as teens. 

“I think… “ Hux started. “I think I need to talk to Kylo.”

“Excellent plan,” Dopheld said with an exaggerated nod. “You should give the soldier who came up with that a promotion.”

Dopheld laughed as Hux balled up a napkin and tossed it at him. He found himself grinning in response to his mirth though. He had a plan. He felt lighter than he had in days. This was going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [thecopperriver](http://thecopperriver.tumblr.com/), who stepped in to beta this chapter.


	4. Kylo

Kylo kept his thumb pressed on the button, the treadmill under his feet gaining speed until he was finally able to stretch out his long legs and enjoy the exertion it brought. He would have preferred to be outside, running laps of the college campus where he was unlikely to run into anyone else, but the weather was too lousy, even for him. So instead he settled his earbuds more firmly in his ears and let the music shut out the other gym patrons. 

That, however, didn’t allow for someone stopping and standing directly in front of him. He was clearly waiting for a response, and probably not the one that Kylo gave, increasing the speed of the treadmill again to burn off the rage he felt, teeth grinding, glaring at the interloper as if fury alone could sent him scurrying away. 

“I know I’m the last person you want to see right now,” Poe said, holding up a hand. 

Kylo said nothing, breathing heavily through his nose as he ran. 

“But I thought you might like to know that this morning myself and Finn were gatecrashed-”

Kylo bit back on the retort he was about to spit out, but pulled out his earbuds so he could hear Poe speak more clearly.

“-by someone you know.”

Despite himself, Kylo was curious. Poe had that effect on people, getting under their skin with promises of secrets he always seemed to have. Kylo kept running and though Poe had dropped his hand, he still just stood there, looking up at Kylo. 

“Fine,” Kylo said, breaking the stalemate, “what?”

“That bitchy guy you’re always hanging around with-”

“Hux?”

“Yeah, him. He didn’t seem to get the memo that you’d moved out. Seemed quite upset to not find you at home.”

“And?”

“Nothing. That’s it. He didn’t say anything to me really.”

“So what,” Kylo said, panting now with the added exertion of talking, “I’m supposed to thank you for this?”

“No,” Poe said with an infuriating smile. “But I do wonder why you’re so angry still when you seem to have gotten over me already.”

Kylo grabbed the handles of the treadmill, lifting his feet off the belt and onto the rigid sides of the machine. His chest heaved now at the sudden lack of motion, and Kylo floundered for words. 

“What?”

“Hux? He’s not your-”

“No,” Kylo snapped, lifting his towel from the machine to dab at his face. 

“Oh,” Poe said, his smile only growing broader. “My mistake.”

He left before Kylo could growl at him, leaving him confused and frustrated. What was the point of that, Kylo didn’t think he was the kind of person to rub someone’s nose in something like that. He wasn’t petty. So that meant…

Despite the sheen of sweat on his body, Kylo suddenly felt chilled. Hux hadn’t talked to him in weeks, and now was knocking his door down - his old door - early in the morning. Knowing Hux the way he did, Kylo knew he had only two modes of operation; 3am and after noon. Something was going on. And he needed to talk to Hux to find out what it was. 

Kylo stomped out of the gym, pausing only to grab his bag from his locker, pulling on his hoodie as he stepped out the door. Kylo paused as he fumbled with the zip, looking up and down the street. A heavy rain shower was just easing off, the air heavy with the scents of wet soil and rubbish it had stirred up. He needed to figure out where Hux had gone. He didn’t know where Kylo’s new apartment was, and he had likely gotten soaked so-

Kylo turned and began to jog down the path. There was a cafe they often frequented, the whole gang of them. A small place that was never too busy, and didn’t mind a crowd of students taking up one of their tables for hours at a time. Sometimes when Hux wanted a smoke, he’d move to their patio area, often taking long enough that everyone would follow him outside to grumble about the weather. 

Sure enough, Kylo took the last corner and he could see a bedraggled shape hunched on one of the chairs, though he had no cigarettes in hand. Given how soaked the rest of him looked, maybe they’d gotten too wet to light. Kylo huffed, and slowly closed the distance between them. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Hux said nothing, but the brief interruption in his shivering showed he was aware of Kylo being there. 

“C’mon, let’s get you back to my place and get you warmed up,” he said, nudging Hux’s shoulder. 

Hux stood, and it took Kylo a moment to realise that he wasn't being followed. He turned back to Hux to find him watching him, a curious look on his face. 

“Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Take care of me? Treat me like a stray puppy.”

“I don’t treat you like that-”

“You do though. I’ve seen you chase other people out of your place, then go get an extra blanket for me.”

Kylo opened his mouth to reply and closed it again when no words came. 

“Is it…,” Hux looked away and took a deep breath. “Is it just a friendly thing to do? Is that all it is for you?”

“Hux…”

“Because it’s not for me,” Hux said, the words spilling out in an angry rush. “I like you Kylo. I think somewhere along the way I even-”

Hux’s mouth snapped shut, a flush creeping up his cheeks despite his shivering. Kylo stared at him, half afraid to move in case the moment shattered between them. 

“I don’t… want to be friends any more,” Hux said, shoulders slumping. 

Kylo was frozen to the spot, unable to move as Hux started shuffling towards him. He watched as Hux’s hand reached out, grabbing the strap of Kylo’s bag and using it to pull Kylo to him. As a kiss it was awkward, Kylo off balanced and Hux’s lips cold with the rain. As Kylo stiffened, Hux released his hold on the bag strap, allowing Kylo to rock away from him. 

“Hux?”

“Yes, well. That was a thing.”

“What was that?”

“Just.. an experiment… a test of sorts.. Nothing important…”

Hux turned away, head hanging low as he began to move away. Kylo stared at him moving away, and finally shook himself to action. 

“No.”

Hux had barely heard Kylo speak before Kylo grabbed him, pulling him back and grabbing his face with both hands. He pressed his lips to Hux’s again, trying to tell Hux everything in just a moment; warmth, want, need. He felt Hux’s hands come up, his cold fingers clinging to Kylo’s hands as the contact between their lips lingered. 

“I don’t want to be friends either,” Kylo said, eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against Hux’s. “Not just friends.”

Kylo felt Hux stir, and loosened his grip enough for Hux to pull back and look him in the eye. Whatever Hux had been about to say next was stopped as a full body shudder wracked through him. 

“Right,” Kylo said, hands sliding down Hux’s arms to take hold of him and pull him forward. “My place. We need to get you warmed up.”

Hux gave no resistance as he started to pull him along, and when he looked back he noticed Hux was staring at their joined hands. Kylo felt a jolt at that, and turned back as his cheeks flamed. They said nothing more until they got to the door of Kylo’s new apartment building, Kylo reluctantly releasing Hux’s hand so he could dig out his keys and fiddle with the door he’d already learned tended to get stuck in wet weather. 

Door open, he drew Hux into the hall, Hux shuddering again as he stepped into the dry air. Normally he took the stairs, considering it extra cardio, but he brought Hux to the elevator, wrapping his arms around Hux and rubbing his back as they ascended to the third floor. 

The extra expense was worth having the place to himself, his own kitchenette and bathroom where he wouldn’t be disturbed. He closed the door and ducked around Hux, fetching his fluffiest towel. He wasn’t sure it would do much good, but he didn’t think Hux was quite ready to jump into the shower just yet. 

Kylo wrapped the towel around Hux’s shoulders, folding up a corner and brushing gently at his hair. Hux’s eyes drifted half closed as he allowed the treatment, and Kylo couldn’t help but watch his eyelashes, wondering what it might be like to kiss them. 

“How did you know I was looking for you?”

Kylo smiled, folding down the towel and leaving Hux’s hair sticking up wildly. It was more endearing than he wanted to admit. 

“The guys you gatecrashed this morning told me someone was looking for me,” Kylo said. “Said you seemed upset.”

“I wasn’t upset.”

Kylo swallowed the butterflies he was feeling and leaned to kiss Hux. 

“Of course not.”

Hux’s eyes snapped up to Kylo’s, the threat of a scowl undermined by his body’s renewed shivering. 

“You need to warm up,” Kylo said, chafing Hux’s arms as he looked around, thoughts wandering. “This place has a bathtub, if you’d like?”

Hux nodded mutely and Kylo left him to run the water. He was glad it always ran hot here, so Hux wouldn’t have to wait much longer than it would take him to peel himself out of his damp clothes. However, when he came back to the main room, Hux had barely moved, holding the towel tightly around him. 

“I’m not above dunking you into the tub fully clothed.”

“You would,” Hux said darkly, toeing off his shoes. 

When Hux made no move to release the towel, Kylo crossed the room and swept him up in his arms. Rather than protest and fight, Hux went limp in his arms, turning his head into his shoulder. It made something in Kylo’s chest clench painfully. 

He set him down gently on the bathroom tiles, pulling the towel away and undoing the buttons of his shirt and fly, anything this cold fingers might not be able for. He forces himself to step back then. 

“I’ll ah, leave you to it.”

He turns to leave when he feels Hux’s cold fingers close around his arm. Hux isn’t looking at him, but his cheeks are red, and not from cold. 

“Will you keep me company?” he asks quietly. 

“Sure, yeah. Just.. let me grab something to drink.”

Kylo leaves and grabs a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. He hesitates, tapping his fingers on the counter, wanting to give Hux plenty of time to get comfortable. When he feels he has waited long enough, or rather, can’t wait any longer, he knocks on the closed over bathroom door, waiting to hear Hux’s voice before he goes back in. 

Hux is sitting up in the tub, a mountain of bubbles sitting halfway up his chest, bobbing slightly as Hux moves his hands under the water. Kylo is both disappointed and relieved that the water is thick with bubbles and offers one of the bottle to Hux as he sits down on the tiles, one arm resting on the bathtub edge. 

“You didn’t tell me you were moving,” Hux says after a while. 

“It happened kinda late. I was going to tell people the night of the last movie night.” Kylo looks up to meet Hux’s eyes. “You left that one early.”

Hux drops his eyes first, crushing bubbles between his hands. 

“I didn’t think you liked me much after that,” Kylo mused. 

“I was sure you weren’t into me.”

“Why?”

Hux let his hands fall into the water as he shrugged. 

“When you hooked up… at that party…”

“I was an idiot.”

“No argument here,” Hux said with a smirk. 

“What changed? Phasma talk sense into you?”

“Dopheld.”

“Huh.”

They lapsed into thoughtful silence then, thinking of the often silent companion in their midst. Somehow while they were lost in thought, Kylo’s hand dipped down into the water at the same time Hux’s hand swept by, chasing bubbles. Their fingers brushed against each other, but neither jumped. They brushed again, and when one hand stretched, the other moved against it, fingers twining together like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“He knows too much.”

“I think we might owe him one for this.”

“Oh?”

“Well, how much longer might this have taken if we were left to talk it out.”

“So that it? We’re official now, just like that?”

Hux lifted their joined hands out of the water, suds sliding off their skin. 

“You don’t want to be?”

“I-”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Hux said, smiling broadly as he attempted to extricate his hand from Kylo’s. “If that’s how you feel, that’s just fine-”

Hux yelped as Kylo jumped up, leaning over him in the tub to grab both of his hands. He pulled him upright, pulling a wave of water that slopped over the rim of the bath and soaking Kylo’s clothes. 

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Kylo said. “I’m asking you out.”

Hux’s smile was radiant as he closed the distance between them. “Then I accept.”

It was difficult to kiss when they were both smiling so much, but somehow they managed. Hux was still smiling when he looked down at Kylo’s clothes, the material dark where the water had soaked in. 

“You’re drenched worse than I was,” he said. “You should get out of those clothes.”

“And get into a hot bath?” Kylo asked. 

“You know,” Hux said, moving back to make room. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Kylo’s new apartment didn’t have the appealing sight of tree branches just outside his bedroom window, but it did mean the sunlight could warm his feet directly where they were stretched out on the rug. This was his last weekend off before term started and he had to resume giving classes to the undergrads, so he was determined to make the most of it.

He was reading a vintage sci-fi novel, a book that had been gifted to him over the summer. He had a mug of coffee beside him that he would occasionally sip from, before grimacing having managed to forget about the contents. 

When the covers started to move on the bed behind him, he had to fight back his grin, fixing his eyes determinedly on the book in front of him. He could hear small, high sounds behind him as the person stretched, before they moved towards him and long, pale arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Good afternoon,” Kylo addressed his book. 

Hux made a sleepy sound and pursed his lips against Kylo’s neck, sagging there as if the act had taken all his energy. Kylo tilted his head against Hux’s, enjoying the sleepy murmur he gave. It wasn’t long though before he stirred again. 

“You have coffee.”

“I do,” Kylo replied. 

“Gimme.”

“Mm-mm,” Kylo said, shaking his head. “It’s mine.”

Kylo could feel Hux’s brows draw in against his neck as he frowned. 

“You don’t drink coffee.”

“I might have started.”

Hux levered himself up from Kylo’s shoulders then to look him in the eye, giving Kylo the opportunity to enjoy the sight of him in one of Kylo’s stretched out old t-shirts. Despite his sleep rumpled appearance, Hux fixed him with the hardest stare he could muster. 

“Give me my goddamn coffee.”

Kylo grinned and leaned forward to place a kiss at the end of Hux’s nose, watching how Hux fought not to smile in response. He shuffled away from the bed, far enough that Hux would have to actually climb out from the covers to reach him, and the mug. 

“Make me.”

Hux glared at him, eyes narrowing. With a melodramatic sigh he swung his legs out from the bed, pulling the duvet with him to wrap around his shoulders like a cape. Kylo moved the mug out of the way as Hux tottered the two steps to him, then collapsed in his lap, wrapping the duvet around both of them. 

“You’re such a jerk.”

“So mean,” Kylo agreed, teasing his mug-warmed hands under the duvet and onto Hux’s skin. 

“Don’t ever change,” Hux said as he melted into Kylo’s arms. 

Kylo kissed the side of Hux’s head, smiling as Hux hummed contentedly. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect fic art is by [CreepyCreepySpaceWizard](https://creepycreepyspacewizard.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Many thanks go to my wonderful beta [Woe](http://woehuxbub.tumblr.com/), without whom I would be truly lost.


End file.
